Crystal Tokyo Shorts: The Love Triangle of Venus
by Vchanny
Summary: Pending title. Compilation of short stories/scenes involving the love triangle of Minako, Kunzite, and Daburite in Crystal Tokyo. May involve any combination of the three, or solo chapters. T rating for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal Tokyo Shorts: The Love Triangle of Venus**

**Chapter One**

by Vchanny

General disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

"She did WHAT?"

Orange heels clicked on the crystal floors of the Crystal Palace.

Venus was fuming. The news Jupiter had just shared with her was not sitting well. Decisions like this were not supposed to be made without her input. _Ever_.

In fact, none of the senshi were consulted. However, Venus was the only one not informed of the decision after it was made. Probably with good reason, she thought. While it was not something any of them wanted, it was something she was especially against—for two good reasons.

The doors to the throne room flew open and Venus stepped in, eyes on fire. "_**Serenity**_."

The silver haired queen looked up from playing with her infant, smiling as she always did. Ignoring the tone in her friend's voice. "Ah! Venus! How are you? Small Lady just woke from her nap a short while ago. I was on my way to see you when I heard her stir."

"Oh?" She strode over. "Because I was under the impression that you may be avoiding telling me something."

Serenity cooed at her daughter, lightly tickling under her chin. "I don't know what you could be talking about, Vchan."

"Don't you 'Vchan' me. Serenity! How could you just do this without asking anyone?"

Serenity sat her daughter down into the bassinet next to her and stood. "Am I not allowed to do things on my own? Am I not the Queen of Crystal Tokyo? I don't need anyone to hold my hand when it comes to decision making. Do the four of you not trust me?"

Venus crossed her arms, still frowning.

"Besides," her tone softened and she turned back to the infant, who was fussing. Gathering her into her arms, she turned back to the angered senshi. "Endymoin agreed with me."

"Of course he would. He's tired of talking to a bunch of rocks," Venus mumbled to herself.

"I heard that."

"It's not just those four, Serenity..." she took in a deep breath, and tried her best to hide the annoyance in her voice. "You brought them _all _back. All of them."

"They deserve a second chance, too!"

"So, all our old old enemies are just going to be strolling down the street, and we're not supposed to worry?"

Serenity chuckled. "It's not like they'll have the powers Chaos granted them. Don't be such a worry-wart."

"Excuse me for worrying." With a roll of her eyes, she turned to leave. Before she made it to the door, Serenity's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Are you more worried about Kunzite, or Danburite?"

Venus clenched her fists, mumbled something obscene under her breath, and slammed the door behind her. Serenity chuckled and looked down to her infant. "Auntie Venus doesn't like mommy's plan very much, does she?"

**AN**: So whatcha think? This is, indeed, the new story I had alluded to at some point while working on WIT. Sorry it took so long to get to working on it. About a week after I posted the last chapter, I found out that we are expecting our second child, and have not had the energy to do anything. x.x I'm feeling a lot better now, and decided to start before I lose my motivation.  
I still don't know what I'm going to title the thing. Going to throw something up there, but it's subject to change, k?

I don't intend for this to be a traditional fic. I want it to be more of a series of one-shots, that may or may not intertwine 100%. Just looking for something less rigid. I think it'll be easier to keep updated.  
Anywho, if you have any scenarios you'd like to see me throw these three into, lemme know. :) I have a couple of awkward situations in my head, but we'll see how well they are implemented.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kitchen Talk

**Crystal Tokyo Shorts: The Love Triangle of Venus**

**Chapter Two – Kitchen Talk**

**Characters – V&K**

by Vchanny

General disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

"So... have you spoken with him yet?"

Venus shot a sharp look to the woman, who was currently stirring a big bowl of batter for something or another. She didn't ask what Jupiter wanted help with, just agreed to assist. Why she needed her help, of all people, was beyond her. Venus was not known for her cooking skills—the girl had burned a pot of water once. All was starting to become clear though: this was a well sprung trap. One meant to extract secrets. Really, she should have seen it coming, but it was too late now. "No." She tossed the cracked egg shells into a nearby trash can and started to clean the counter space in front of her.

"I see." She stirred some more, pausing to motion for Venus to hand her another ingredient that was on her side of the counter. After it had been passed to her, she began measuring and continued, not looking over to Venus at all. "Any particular reason why?"

Jupiter did her best to sound uninterested, keeping her tone calm, but Venus knew what she was up to. Her response was just as impassive. "Haven't run into him."

Jupiter merely nodded. "Would you take the rest of the eggs and beat them in that big bowl there?"

Venus did as requested and the two worked in silence for a few moments. She tried to anticipate what her friend would ask next, and what she could counter with. The fact was she had purposely been avoiding any contact with the General. Every since the King and Queen announced they would be working at the palace, Venus had made herself exceptionally "busy." And since part of her job was knowing what everyone else was doing, she'd managed to avoid areas where they may bump into each other. It was tiring, but well worth it to her.

"You should."

"And why is that?"

"Neph told me he'd like to see you."

Venus beat the eggs rapidly, unintentionally giving herself away. _Damn it_. "Is that so? Well, maybe I can pencil him in. I've been **busy**, you know."

"I also heard that you've been receiving bouquets of white roses quite regularly." When Venus didn't respond, she reached over the counter and took the bowl away from her. "Don't you think you should give the guy a chance?" It was a plea. Jupiter had been the first to rekindle things with her old lover. And being the romantic at heart Jupiter was, Venus knew this was a plea to attempt to do the same.

A mumbled escaped her mouth. When Jupiter looked at her bewildered, she repeated herself, not without sighing first. "They aren't from Kunzite."

Jupiter's eye lit up like a teenager who'd just heard the juiciest secret they'd ever heard. "Oooh! So **that's** it! You have a secret boyfriend that no one knows about! That explains why you've been so absent, and why you've been avoiding Kunzite!" She leaned across the counter, resting her chin on her palms, not seeming to care that she was getting flour all over herself. "So who is he? Tell me! Tell me!"

Interesting, Venus thought. _Do I indulge her, or tell the truth?_ The truth that the flowers were from a man she'd never really told any of them about—at least not in detail. The man who had cursed her to never find love, but was now trying to win her love. "There is no boyfriend."

Jupiter blinked a few times, confused to what she had just heard. "No boyfriend?"

"Afraid not."

"Phooey." She stood and starting pouring the batter into it's baking dish. "So, what, just some admirer? Guy's got to be pretty smitten to be spending all that money every month."

Venus nodded. "You could say that."

"Well who is he, then? You sure are keeping a lot to yourself lately."

"Does it matter?"

"Has to be something important if you'd so unwilling to tell me. Spill."

Venus crossed her arms and sat back into a nearby stool. "They're from Danburite. Ace."

She almost spilled some batter. "**What**?!"

Venus nodded. "She released all the souls that had been corrupted, not just the Shitennou. Which is why," she continued after a short pause, "I have been so 'busy.' He wasn't supposed to have his memories. But then I started to get the flowers, with the notes. And that was just after the rest of you had gotten to be **okay** with the others." She inhaled deeply. "It was just too much at once. So, I've continued to avoid Kunzite. Who I am sure knows about the flowers, which he obviously knows aren't his, and has probably by now figured out who has been sending them. Which is probably why he's inquired about me to begin with. Mister stoicism wouldn't bother to reach out if there wasn't a reason."

Jupiter stood there, seemingly shocked by the words she'd just heard.

"So." Venus stood up from her stool and brushed her hands off on her apron before taking it off. "If that's all. I think I'll get going." She set it down and waved by as she left the kitchen. As she turned through the doorway, she ran into something hard. Well, someone. "Oof!" Strong, calloused hands stopped her from falling back. She looked up and froze.  
What she didn't know before, was that her friend wasn't shocked silent by her tale, but because as she was telling it, she spotted Kunzite in the doorway. Who had begun to storm away after, but only made it a few steps before deciding to come back. Which lead to this predicament now.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was exactly as she remembered. Rich, husky. A chill ran down her spine. "Y-yes. Thank you, General." She forced a smile and tried to take a step back, but his hands held firm on her elbows.

Jupiter shamelessly made her way closer to the door to eavesdrop, pretending to look through items on the shelves.

"You can let go now." The words came out harsher than she'd intended. Regret washed over her as she saw the disappointment on his face—not that it was there long, it was only there a moment, but she saw it, and it hurt.

But, he didn't let go of her. Instead, leaned down, bringing their faces just inches apart. "Do you honestly think that's the only reason I wanted to see you? Because I was jealous someone was sending you flowers?"

Venus gasped and her heart began to race. She could feel her cheeks flush.

"I admit, hearing that they are from that boy, does start a fire within me. But I've wanted to see you since my eyes opened. Since I took that first breath. Don't think so low of me. Stoic, as you say, or not, jealousy is not one of my motivators." He held his face there for a moment before rising back up and letting go of her. "And now that this is all in the open, I hope you give yourself a break, and stop spending so much energy avoiding me."

Venus didn't get a chance to say anything before he bowed to her and turned to leave. She stood there, frozen and speechless until she felt the tug of Jupiter's hand on her arm, urging her back into the kitchen and guiding her to a table and chairs. "Well **that** was interesting! Here. Sit, sit. I have some tea. Oh! And cookies."

But she couldn't say a word. The tears just flowed.

**AN**: I don't intend for all the chapters to necessarily go in order, so to speak. Mainly because I'm the type who just wants to write out a scene and go back later to fill in details/clarify (which is why WIT took so long...), but I think these first few I'll keep mostly in order, just to establish some things. Then, I may go off and drive you all crazy. :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Coffee

**Crystal Tokyo Shorts: The Love Triangle of Venus**

**Chapter Three – Coffee**

**Characters - V&A**

by Vchanny

General disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

"I'm glad you could make it," the boyish, silver-haired man stated to the female sitting across from him. A chuckled escaped his lips and he stirred his coffee. "To be honest, I wasn't sure you'd come."

The blonde shot a smile across the table. "What can I say? The hundredth time someone asks me to do something, I can't say no anymore."

"Only a hundred?" he laughed. "I'll have to remember that."

She shifted in her seat and stared out the cafe window, absently stirring the coffee in front of her.

He took a sip before leaning back into his seat, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry if you've felt like I've been harassing you. That palace isn't necessarily easy to break into, even for an experienced thief like myself." He paused and leaned on the table when she looked over to him, losing the playfulness in his voice. "I couldn't think of another way to get you to come out without doing something stupid and desperate."

"Sending hundreds of bouquets doesn't seem _desperate _to you?"

He was staring at his coffee, but a cheesy grin shot across his face. "No."

"How did you even afford those? That must have cost a fortune."

He produced a business card from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"Talent agency?" she giggled. "Seriously?"

"Better than thief?" He ran his hand through his hair and straightened in his chair. "I saw an opportunity, with something that I was familiar with, and ran with it. It's turning out pretty well."

She sipped from her mug and set it down. "I'm happy it has worked out for you."

"What about you? Still chasing the dream?"

"What? Of being an idol? No. I had a short run at it before every thing happened and Crystal Tokyo was born. It was fun, but a lot more hectic that I had imagined back then. It was nice to have the opportunity, but I definitely prefer things the way they are now."

He nodded. "Speaking of back then..." he paused, detecting the unease that settled over her. Their conversation had been going so well. It was too late now though. The words had already left his mouth. "I'm sorry, you know. We can leave it at that."

"I need to go." She began to gather her things.

"So soon? Listen, I'm sorry. Forget what I said. Please, sit back down. Minako, please."

"That's not my name anymore." Her eyes were cold. "Thank you for the coffee. Have a good day." And with that, she disappeared out the door.

He finished his coffee in silence, his heart aching. But he knew this would not be the last time he saw and spoke to her. After this disastrous visit, his resolve only grew. Two lifetimes now he'd lost her. He was determined not to let it become three.

**AN**: I haven't decided what Ace/Adonis/Danburite is going to go by yet. I'll figure it out. He may switch back and forth depending on who is in the scene with him. Haven't thought about it too much.  
This was short, I know. I have a much easier time with V/K scenes. .


	4. Chapter 4 - By Invitation Only

**Crystal Tokyo Shorts: The Love Triangle of Venus**

**Chapter Four – By Invitation Only**

**Characters - K&A**

by Vchanny

General disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Much like back in the time of the Silver Millennium, the current Queen Serenity loved to throw parties. Outrageously expensive, lavish get togethers were her thing. And they were her thing at least once a month. Some might say it was because life was boring in a time of peace. Others would say, that she couldn't resist the food.

Either way, she loved to throw parties.

And like any good party, there was an air of exclusivity. One did not make it inside without presenting their invitation.

Tonight, since he had a distaste for this sort of thing to begin with, Kunzite stationed himself near the entrance. Not to check guests, but to be that haunting, stern face that kept them in line all night. He watched guest arrive, some of which he'd thrown out before due to excessive drinking, or some lewd behavior. They would nod nervously in his direction, remembering exactly who he was, and continue down the hall, backs straight. This always left Kunzite pleased.

After a while, most of the guests had arrived, and Kunzite was getting ready to go check for drunks, when a young man caught his attention. "Stop," he bellowed across the hall.

The lady checking invitations froze and turned to the silver-haired General. "Sir?"

Kunzite strode over and plucked the invitation from her hand before looking the man over. "What are you doing here?" He looked down to the invitation, checking it over, not waiting for a response. "This must be a fake."

The younger man ran his hand through his platinum hair and chuckled, his cat green eyes sparkling. "Door duty, for the great Shitennou?" He reached over and snatched the invitation back. "And no, it's not fake. It's quite real."

Kunzite took a step in his direction, and towered over him. "What are we going by these days? Danburite? Adonis? Don't tell me you're still using that horrible alias 'Ace'."

The attendant cleared her throat, hoping to break them up, but soon realized the staring contest going on beside her was not the least bit over. So, she simple averted her eyes, and clasped her hands behind her back. Waiting.

"It's Ace, actually." He produced a card from his breast pocket and presented it to Kunzite, who didn't advert his stare. "Back in the entertainment business, actually. Decided to use the old moniker."

"I see. So who did you steal this from, _Ace_? I don't recall seeing your name on the master list."

Ace smirked. "Oh? Hand delivered just yesterday. From a _mutual_ acquaintance of ours." He paused, only to see if his suggestive words had stuck a chord. "I'm sorry they didn't bother to tell you." He slid the business card into Kunzite's hand, took a step back, and bowed to the attendant, presenting her his invitation. "Sorry for that, my dear. He's my invitation, once more." He looked back over to Kunzite before walking ahead, with a smirk on his face. "Enjoy your evening."

Paper crumpled in Kunzite's hand, and as it fell to the floor, he exited the hall.

**AN**: Well, that clears up the name thing!  
I hope I'm keeping these two in relatively correct character. It's hard, because they don't really have much of a role in the story to go off of, especially not in their less-than-evil sides. And to be honest, I haven't read my Codename Wa Sailor V since I got my hands on it last year. . So, feeling kinda rusty.  
I always envision Kunzite as, well, basically a type of quiet drill sergeant. Very meticulous, stern, unemotional, not much of a softy in public. Ace I always see as kind of a playboy thief. Neil off of White Collar comes to mind (if you don't watch this show, you really should).  
I also want to throw in a quick apology to those who may feel like these are rushed. Well, because they kind of are. I never intended to primp and polish these. Have and idea. Type it up. Check for spelling. Post. That's how I'm rollin' this time. I'm not going for any awards. There are a lot of really great descriptive writers here on , and lots of wonderful writers that are great with dialogue. Some of which who are naturals, and pump out one story after the next, and keep me completely captivated with minimal effort.  
I am not one of them, haha. I admit it, and I'm not sorry for it. :)  
Anywho, leave a review! I found a list of prompts to help me along, but I am still open to scene suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5 - Judgment

**Crystal Tokyo Shorts: The Love Triangle of Venus**

**Chapter Five – Judgment **

**Characters – V & ?**

by Vchanny

General disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**AN**: New goal, per your request. I am going to try to make these longer. And, will work on more details. However, this is going to lead to longer waits. ;) The more detail, the more picky I get. You've been warned.

"How do you choose between two things, that are polar opposites, yet are so both perfect in their own ways?"

Startled, the blue-haired guardian of the planet Mercury, jumped in her seat and looked up from the book she was engrossed in. Across the sturdy oak table, here in the royal library, sat her good friend Venus. A relieved sigh passed her lips. Venus was leaned over the table, cradling her chin in her hands. Despair written all over her features. _Always so dramatic._ "If you are referring to what I believe you are referring to, you know better than I do that love is not logical, nor always rational. I don't think you're going to be able to figure this thing out scientifically." She bookmarked the page she was on, sat it down, and adjusted her glasses as she leaned back into her chair.

Venus pouted, which caused the other girl to smirk. She had already gone to Jupiter with this. She was no help. To her, the entire situation was the most fascinating and romantic thing she had ever heard. Venus had spent over an hour recounting different encounters with each of the two men in question, and in the end, Jupiter could not decide either. She simply stated she was glad it was not her in this situation.

After that failed attempt to figure it out, she went to Mars. It took some pleading and begging, but she had her consult the sacred flame for her. When it did not say anything, Mars went on a "I told you so" speech about how this was not what the fire was meant for, and how she had not expected it to say anything in the first place. Then, she told her she needed to stop leading both of them on and pick someone already.

It had crossed her mind to consult with Serenity, the master mind behind this predicament, but she didn't want her to know this was becoming an issue. She would not play into whatever Serenity had planned. Or whatever she thought she had planned. Maybe there was no play here, but she didn't care. Things had been quiet for a while, and queen or not, Serenity had a mischievous side. There was no denying that.

So, here she was. Asking the brain of the bunch what to do about the turmoil of her heart. "No. You're right." She let out a long sigh and looked out a nearby window. "But, I've tried everything else it seems."

Mercury sat there a moment, contemplating what she could offer her friend. "We can make a list. List the positives and negatives to each choice. That may help you visually see what each has to offer."

"Ooh! Good idea!" Excitedly, Venus jumped from her chair and found a pad of paper and pen and brought it over to Mercury. "Okay, here you go. You list. I'll... talk." She giggled, not noticing the amused look that crossed her friend's face. She walked over to the window, index finger to chin, deep in thought.

Mercury readied her pen. "Who shall we start with?"

Venus didn't hear her. She had already started to speak. "So, on the one hand, you have Kunzite. My lover from another time. We're _meant to be_, right?" She didn't stop for an answer. "I mean, all his fellow generals have reunited with their past lovers, why not?" She paced a few steps. "Then there is Adonis. Who, has always claimed to love me, unconditionally it seems at times, even though I never showed him the time of day back then! You have to give the guy credit. Dedication like that is hard to come by."

Mercury cleared her throat. "Those are rather superficial reasons to list. What should really be on this paper?" She tapped the pen to the pad.

"Hrm?" She turned, catching the very serious look on her friend's face. "Oh. Well." There was a short pause as she leaned against the sill of the window. "I guess we'll start with Kunzite. Positives first?" She waited for a nod, and then continued. "Kunzite and I have a lot in common—at least when it comes to the more serious things. He understands where I'm coming from, and would never cause an issue if I had something here to do and couldn't go somewhere with him. He understands duty first, which I appreciate. He is clever, and can hold a conversation." She paused to think. "Negatives. He challenges me. Sometimes too much. He's a very quiet man, and sometimes I don't know what is going through his head. It can be frustrating. He's very old fashioned, and private, and when I put that with his quiet character, I wonder if there is any passion or feeling there. I guess he just comes off as being cold. At least in public. I think he values his reputation of being a hard-ass too much. In private, he's like a whole other person."

Mercury continued to scribble notes. "Okay. Got that."

"And then," she stood from the window and took a few lofty steps back to the table and took a seat on it, "There is Adonis. Positives. I never have to question what he's feeling. He's so open, and _passionate_. He never argues with me either, which I suppose could be both a positive and negative." Another pause while she figured out what she would share next. "And we share a lot of common interests. He loves to go dancing, socializing at parties, being in the spot light, shopping, and eating at fancy restaurants." She let out a content smile. "But-time for the negatives-he doesn't understand my duties here, and sometimes I feel like he'd be completely happy if I just walked away from it all, so I could be his arm candy whenever he wanted. And while I adore the gifts, there is a point when it is too much." She stopped and looked over at Mercury, who had finished writing and was waiting for more. "With Kunzite, I feel safe, and _grounded_. There is something so right there, but I feel at times, that there isn't enough."

"And with Adonis?"

"With Adonis, I feel _alive_. We have so much fun together. But, I wonder if over time, I'll get bored with it, and he'll start to annoy me."

Mercury nodded. "Quite the conundrum."

"Indeed."

"Well," she paused and tapped the pen on the paper a few times, "It seems to me that you should think about what would work best for you in the long run. These are two very different men. Who could you see it lasting longer with?"

"Am-ee!" she whined.

Mercury laughed quietly, having not heard that name in ages. "I know it's not the answer you wanted, but I really can't make this decision for you, Minako." She reached across the table and placed a hand over her friend's. "I think this is one thing you are really going to have to figure out on your own."

There was a long silence before Venus spoke again. The words came out sad, and almost inaudible. "Why did she do this to me?"

Mercury lifted a brow. "Pardon?"

She was louder now. "Serenity. Why did she do this? She brought back one, _one_, past love for the rest of you. For me, she decides two is appropriate? What did I do?"

"None of us _had_ two. Maybe she thought it would be better you got the chance to choose, not her?"

Venus huffed and jumped up from where she was sitting. "It feels more like a punishment than a choice. It'd been a hell of a lot easier on me if she had made the decision herself, that's for sure."

"Well, there is another factor to determine..." Mercury's voice became a bit more playful.

Venus smiled at her friend. "And what's that, Ames?"

"Well," the words came out calm and calculated, "Who is the better lover?"

Shocked, Venus felt her cheeks redden. Strangely enough, Mercury's complexion did not. She would have expected her modest friend to have a harder time asking that question. But sure enough, here she was, calmly waiting for an answer, as if she'd just asked what she had eaten for breakfast that morning. "W-what? Ami!?"

Mercury's face remained placid, though a small giggle had escaped at Venus' reaction. "Well?"

Venus crossed her arms, defiantly. "That is no one's business."

Shock crossed the other's face, as she covered her agape mouth with her hand. "So you _have_?! Oh my, I thought I was merely teasing!"

"_No_!" She stomped her foot.

"But, we saw you come out of Kunzite's quarters the other morning. In fact, Mars says she's seen it happen more than on one occasion. And-"

Venus slammed her hands down on the desk, the accusations getting the best of her temper. "I fell asleep! We didn't sleep together!"

"But you slept in his bed?" Curiosity was guiding her speech now.

She threw her arms in the air and turned to walk toward the window again. When did this become an investigation on her respectability? "Ami! Gah! Yes, but we did not sleep together. Sometimes I go to see him, we have a few drinks and talk, and I have one too many and fall asleep. He places me in his bed. And he sleeps on top the covers. It's not a big deal!"

"And," she continued from before, "You often don't come home until morning from Ace's."

"How do you know about that? Do you guys take turns watching my door at night? I swear this is some sort of conspiracy. You're all a part of Serenity's game! I knew it. That's why no one wants to honestly help me." By the end of her rant, she was back in a chair, head resting in her hands.

Realizing that she had upset her, Mercury reached to place a hand on Venus's again. "No one has been stalking your every move. Jupiter overheard ladies in the kitchen talking, that's all."

"Ah, so just the entire palace keeping a mindful watch, then?" She sighed. "No, I have not slept with him, either. We stay out rather late, and he does not live close. It is easier to crash on his couch."

Over a minute passed without a single word, so Mercury squeezed her hand gently. "It doesn't really matter, you know. You are more than able to make these sorts of decisions without needing to worry about the thoughts of others. I'm sorry I made you feel attacked. No one thinks you're some... _hussy_ or anything."

"Gee, thanks." She let out an exasperated huff of air.

Venus left the room shortly after, in a foul mood. She was supposed to meet with the girls for some cakes and tea, but she suddenly didn't feel like talking to anyone. How could everyone think so lowly of her? Did she really have this sort of reputation? How did that even happen? This was embarrassing, and equally depressing. She made it to the end of the hall before the tears began to fill her eyes. She meandered a while, letting all the thoughts compile, before she found herself in front of a large, wooden door. She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before she could.

A fond smile greeted her. "Hey, I was just about to leave. What are you doing here?" Concerned eyes looked her over, and he gently lifted her chin to see her face. "Have you been crying? What happened?"

"Can I come in?"

A mess of gold and silver disappeared behind the oak door.

**AN**: Longer! Yet, I am still not satisfied. I feel like Mercury is a little OOC. :/ Something else to work on, I suppose.  
Sorry this chapter went from somewhat humorous to so serious so fast. Just something I thought I'd explore. The concern from friends can often come off as being hurtful or judgmental to the one receiving it.

**AN2**: Added some format changes. And, I recant that Mercury is OOC. Will add that I don't do her character the justice that it deserves. :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Crumpled Papers

**Crystal Tokyo Shorts: The Love Triangle of Venus**

**Chapter Six – Crumpled Papers**

**Characters – K**

by Vchanny

"Hey, where's Kunzite?" the shaggy blonde man asked as he peered into the lounge space.

The much larger built brunette looked up from his magazine. "Kunzite?"

"_Yeah_," came the curt response.

A smirk crossed his face as he looked back to his magazine.

"Neph!" the blonde strode into the room and snatched the magazine from his hand. "Seriously, don't be a dick. Endymoin asked me to go get him. He's not answering his comm."

"He's in his office," Nephrite responded matter-of-factually. "Where else would he be? He wasn't at the training grounds with you, and you know he doesn't take a break," he looked down to his watch briefly, "For another hour and twenty-two minutes. So, where else would he be?"

Jadeite, for the first time in a long while, was at a loss for words. Neph was right. Kunzite ran like clockwork, and nothing ever threw him off. It still didn't explain why he wasn't answering his comm, but he'd find that out for himself. "_Ass_."

Nephrite chuckled.

After throwing the magazine back at his colleague, Jadeite walked out the doorway, calling out "later" as he exited. Several moments later, he found himself at the door to Kunzite's office. He always found it odd that Kunzite chose an office so near the ground floor of the central pillar, rather than near the top where everyone else seemed to operate out of, but he never questioned it. And, right now it meant less walking, so he didn't care. Rather than knocking, he simply let himself in. A wadded up piece of paper flew by his face as he peeked in. "Whoa!"

"Heard of knocking?" came the apathetic response.

Jadeite shrugged and bent over to pick up the paper ball so he could toss it into the trash, but then he noticed the can was full-overfilling with paper, actually. His curiosity peaked. What could he be working on, that he was having such a hard time getting right? Kunzite wasn't the type to make mistakes, and definitely not repeated mistakes. "I take it this is why your comm is off. Something on your mind?"

Kunzite flipped the paper he had starting writing on over, and placed his pen back in it's holder. "That's really none of your concern. What do you want?"

Jadeite, still curious, began to un-crumble the paper in this hand. As he did, he noticed Kunzite stiffen in his chair, before he quickly rose to his feet. So, he began walking to another part of the room to avoid him. Whatever was on this paper was going to be _good_. "My dearest Venus-"

"Give me that!" Kunzite lunged in Jadeite's direction, trying to snatch it from his hand, but Jadeite vaulted over a chair and kept the distance between them. "If you keep reading that, you will wish Serenity had never _thought_ of reviving you."

"What the hell is this, man? _You are the most beautiful creature to grace this planet, my Morning Star. _Morning Star? What is _that_? Some sort of cheesy play off her guardian planet?_" _He chuckled, but didn't make it another line before Kunzite launched himself at him, and they both tumbled to the ground with a loud thump.

Kunzite ripped the paper from his hand and stood, glaring down at the younger man. "One word, to anyone, and I will kill you."

Jadeite rolled over, laughing. He laughed so hard his eyes began to water. He fought to breathe as he got himself up from the ground. "Kunzite. The _poet_."

Kunzite glared, and grabbed Jadeite by the collar of his shirt. "One. Word."

He fought to stifle his laughter, but relented after a moment and raised his palms up. "Alright, alright. I swear."

"Good." Kunzite turned away, adjusting his suit, and walked over to the trash bin to collect all the paper. "So, what did you want? You _did _come here for a reason, I assume."

"Oh no. Don't think so, pal." Jadeite waltzed over to a chair, took a seat, and made himself comfortable. "We're talking about this."

Kunzite pulled the bag from the bin and tied it closed, all the incriminating paper inside. "No. We are _not_."

Jadeite grinned. "I won't be able to keep my mouth shut if I'm trying to figure out the details. It simply just won't happen. I will _have _to share, so someone can help me figure it out. It's my nature."

Kunzite dropped the bag on top of the bin and strode back to his desk. He took a seat and leaned back into the chair. "So that's how it's going to be?"

Jadeite nodded, still grinning. It wasn't often he had something to hold over Kunzite's head. He intended to enjoy this to the fullest.

Kunzite sighed. "Trying a different approach. That's all."

"Trying to scare her away with God awful poetry? Awesome plan!" He delivered the last line with a roll of the eyes.

Kunzite didn't reply. He just hardened his glare.

"Seriously. What made you think _that_," he gestured to the trash, "Was a good idea?"

Suddenly, Kunzite appeared to be uncomfortable and shifted around in his seat.

Jadeite gestured with his hand for Kunzite to hurry. "Spit it out! C'mon, now. I don't have all day."

He cleared his throat. "I've heard, from mutual acquaintances, that she thinks I'm not romantic, and that I'm cold."

Jadeite shrugged. "Well, you aren't." If Kunzite had an aghast expression, Jadeite thought he would have shown it now. However, he just groaned at the statement and kept the very serious, stern look on his face that always seemed to be there. He didn't throw anything at him, though, and that was a plus. He'd readied himself to dodge something when the words passed his lips. "Look," he sat up in his seat and leaned forward, hands clasped together. "You aren't the romantic type. You just _aren't_. You're Kunzite. You can't play into a strength you don't have._ This_," he looked over to the waste bin again, "is that kid's zone. You have to work with what you have, not try to be something you're not."

Kunzite nodded, taking in the wise words from someone he didn't always think was that wise.

"So, you figure out what this kid's weakness is, and you go for it. Just take him out like any other opponent."

"If it were only so easy." He turned into his chair and looked out the tiny window. After a moment, he continued, his voice as calm as ever. "She invited him to last month's ball, you know."

"No she didn't," came back the quick response.

Kunzite spun around in his chair. "What?"

Jadeite shook his head and leaned back. "Don't know where you got your intel, man, but that is _false_."

Over the next few minutes, Jadeite explained to the other man how Serenity had sent Mercury and Mars out to deliver a few last minute invitations after she had gotten some cancellations. Ace being one of them. A little prodding, and Jadeite got Kunzite to reveal that Ace had insinuated that Venus had hand delivered the invitation herself to get under his skin. Jadeite smirked, thinking the move was brilliant, but hushed when Kunzite's glare turned lethal looking. He was not happy to hear that he had been had. Especially, since he'd been carrying the hard feelings around for weeks, and had been reading into any little thing that Venus was no longer interested in him. Which had lead him to where he had been an hour ago, which was trying to force out some declaration of love and admiration.

"You're going to have to get that kid back."

"Oh, I will."

Jadeite stood from his seat. "Alright, but after we go see the King. He sent me up here to get you."

"We have been talking—wasting time—for almost twenty minutes. You just _now_ tell me that Endymoin needs to speak with me?"

Another goofy shrug. "I wouldn't call it a waste."

**AN**: Augh, I really wanted to write this in a fashion that was more of a 100 drabbles sort of way, but I'm having a much harder time than I anticipated. ^^;; Seems you can't take the order out of the orderly. Maybe I'll keep it pretty linear, with some tidbits here or there. It may be be an easier formula for me to follow.

Hope the guys seem pretty guy-ish, without being too stereotypical. I mean, yes, I'm married, and my husband has his friends over. I even grew up in a house surrounded by boys. _But_, I know guys act different when we ladies aren't around. I tried my best!

Also, I re-posted the last chapter with a few formatting changes. So, if you managed to get an alert that it was new... it wasn't. Just updated. :)


End file.
